


long journey

by chicken_master



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_master/pseuds/chicken_master
Summary: hiiii,this is my first work, I hope you like it. English is not my birth language.---my short-story is about ATEEZ's journey, inspired from their music videos.hope you like it!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	long journey

A group of eight started their journey as pirates.  
Having common dreams and hopes for the future. Exploring the world, being the pirates they are, messing with people.  
Until, they mess with the wrong one. A masked figure, tall, black figure.  
The pirates fall into its world, dark surroundings, unknown figures, like they were hiding themselves. They fought their way out, being one team, doing what they love most, being pirates and leaving nothing behind. 

The pirates made it out of the unknown, on their ship, to somewhere else. Somewhere new, to change their head and escape this still unknown figure. As the pirates travel through worlds, bright new ones open. Colorful ones, where every would be happy. But looking back, this unknown figure was still there. It chased them like their own shadow.  
The eight pirates felt weak and incompetent with this thing following them. They needed to prepare themselves to face it, to know what or who it is. What it wants, what it needs. As they gathered and prepared, each member based themselves on their fears. The fear of being alone and abandoned, being unable to move. As they did, this figure felt bigger, as it was not one anymore. As every member has its own, as they couldn’t help each other face it, as they were now alone. 

This thing had more impact on them than they thought, from past to present it’s been there, it watched them, knew their fear. It took too much place not to face. To face it, but couldn’t recognize it. They saw them, looked it their eyes, felt shivers, but still didn’t recognize it. They were taken out of the world, to face it better, to understand. But they didn’t want to. As they were looking deep into their eyes, they were taken out of the world, like a stimulation put to zero. The unknown figures took off their masks, but still nothing happened. The group of eight felt trapped, each in their own mistakes, past and fears. Seeing this thing but they can’t recognize it, don’t want to recognize it. Don’t want to face the mistakes they saw in the others eyes, wanting to get free, but being trapped. Everything looked like a broke stimulation, an ended one. Eight members being able to face it together, looking straight forward into their eyes. Their own eyes, shining in despair, looking for recognition. There it was, the thing that knew them better than themselves, the thing that followed them till now. Now seeing it, recognizing it, themselves. Their past, their mistakes, wanting to get their future but being unable, hold back. As their time runs, clocks everywhere, noticing it, now, they’ve been there with it, sins the beginning. But there was something else, warm. Hope. Hope to get back where they were.  
Still facing it, the member closed their eyes, like they wanted it to disappear, like a dream. The unknown figure, now was recognizable. A tall, chained, trapped, white figure. No face. Covered up by fear and shame, still tracing the pirates, following their every step.

As the eight pirates wake again, felling unsure. Like they all share this very dream, the dream where they looked into their eyes. Trying to find the white figure again, they feel trapped, like being in a dream, while dreaming. They look for it, for their other selves, but in vain. They keep waking up and getting nowhere. So, they turn back, rebel against reality, return to the very beginning. Being the pirates they ones were.


End file.
